Анивия/Прочее
* The name is derived from niveus/nivea/niveum, meaning "Snow White". * was designed by Brackhar. * might have been inspired by Articuno from the Pokemon Franchise as both have mutual similarities. * dance is the . A side-by-side comparison can be seen here . * The quote at the end of 's lore alludes to the Robert Frost poem . * "Cryophoenix" is derived from two words: "Cryo" and "Phoenix". from the Greek word cryos meaning "cold", while the " " is a mythic creature with the power to reincarnate itself from its own ashes; the classic phoenix being a birdlike creature that is partially on fire. * If Anivia types in chat while she is in egg form, instead of saying "Anivia" after the player's name, it will say "Eggnivia" instead. ** This makes her the first of two champions with two different names in chat, the second being and his . * is one of only two champions to have had her in-game voice changed twice. The other is . ** Her first voice over made her sound more aggressive. A video containing it can be seen here . ** Her second voice over was the calmest of the three, and can be heard here . * Anivia's profile page splash art in the new beta site for League of Legends shows her Chinese art. This might hint that Riot is planning to replace her current splash art with the Chinese art.Anivia's profile page in beta.na.leagueoflegends.com * Anivia is the only non-humanoid champion that is female. ( , and have human forms). * Anivia is currently one of six champions with a difficulty rating of 100, the others being , , , , and . However, Anivia was not originally given the 100 difficulty rating. ** In addition, Anivia has an ability rating of 100, making her the only champion with two 100 ratings. Quotes * shares a quote with ; "To the bitter end". * 's quote "The abyss speaks through me." is similar to 's quote "Ionia speaks through me." * 's quote ""I hear whispers beneath the ice." is likely referencing the Frozen Watchers. Skins ; * It is a reference to the 2010 Winter games. * Her wings are the color of Blue and Red, like the French flag. ; * She is designed after a . * She is holding a in one of her talons. ; * She bears a striking resemblance to from the video game series. ; * The theme behind Anivia's legendary skin is one of the possible outcomes of the upcoming Freljord War. In this alternative future, Anivia failed to defeat the that was corrupting the ice and Anivia succumbed to its poison. * She bears strong resemblance to the demon Black Frost from the ''Shin Megami Tensei ''series, as he is the darkened variant of the snow fairy ''Jack Frost ''and also shares the purple and black colors of this skin.http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Frost Relations * Anivia has formed a close friendship with a few League champions: and his yeti, Willump, as well as , the Queen of Freljord. ** From the Journal of Justice, Anivia can be seen attending Ashe and coronation as Freljord's new Queen and King. * Anivia has a nest on the northern slopes of Ironspike Mountains. * Greyor mentioned about a sacrifice Anivia had made. She had probably died during the War of the Howling Abyss. * Anivia was the one that froze in true ice to preserve him for the upcoming Watchers return.Reddit Media Blackfrost Anivia= References